


Blooming

by kagihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mafia AU, ive never had to tag on AO3 before omg, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagihana/pseuds/kagihana
Summary: My thorns willdig deeper in you, yeahYou already bent and twisted meSo don't act like you're sorryBut the one who's really twistedIt's not me, it's you.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #125  
> Notes: My first time participating in Takostation and my first time posting on AO3;;; Prompter, I hope this is close to what you wanted! I sorta ran with the prompt and it turned into rival mafia bosses turned soft boyfriends... They are very much in love. Summary is from Gashina by Sunmi!!!!!!!!! AKA my life. The lyrics probably reflect the story leading up to the picture more than the drawing itself tho LOL.  
> AnywAYS... Thank you to the mods for being so understanding during the posting process and congratulations on Tako round 2!!!!!


End file.
